HERMANOS
by karou jaqueline
Summary: Las casualidades no existen, y menos si tu peor enemigo esta involucrado. Ahora Severus y Sirius deben hacerse cargo de los dos elegidos, quienes son nada menos que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, quienes deberan ser criados como hermanos.


Las casualidades no existen, existe el destino, el karma, incluso los designios divinos...pero las casualidades no.

Por eso el hecho de que Sirius Black viera a su peor enemigo, Severus Snape, dirigirse al mismo tiempo que el, al mismo lugar y, para colmo, corriendo igual que el, le dio la señal de que algo debía estar mal... y no era para menos. Había recibido una lechuza con una carta urgente de Dumbledore, quien le pedía que fuera lo mas rápido posible a su despacho en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

-Al parecer no soy al único al que cito con tanta urgencia- pensó- ¿Y por que esta el imbécil de Quejicus yendo al despacho de Albus si es el maldito perrito faldero de El Señor Tenebroso?- dijo en voz alta

Muy alta.

Demasiado alta

Tan alta que hizo que el aludido parara en seco y clavara su varita en la garganta de Sirius, mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada:

- Mira, Black-Susurro Snape arrastrando las palabras de una manera peligrosa- en este momento no estoy para tus bromas y estupideces, si estoy aquí es porque Albus me lo pidió con urgencia y, para ser más concretos: estoy aquí por Lily, me preocupa que le haya pasado algo, y si de verdad la aprecias a ella y al imbécil de Potter, dejaras de decir estupideces y seguirás moviendo ese peludo trasero de perro y dejaras de molestar, ¿entendido?

-Mhm- fue lo único que fue capaz de pronunciar antes de salir corriendo para alcanzarlo, pues al acabar de amenazarlo salió corriendo, y le llevaba demasiada ventaja.

Algunos segundos mas tarde fue capaz de seguirle el paso y su mente de nuevo empezo a divagar:

-¿Lily?,¿James? ¿Y ellos que tienen que ver en esto? Espero que nada, aunque tengo un mal presentimiento... ya basta Sirius- Se regaño mentalmente- nada les va a pasar, son solo suposiciones del pelograsa, ya veras.

Pero por alguna razón no podia acabar de convencerse de que las cosas iban bien, no ahora que Lord Voldemort estaba al asecho y tan activo, no ahora que los sangresucia estaban en gran peligro.

No ahora que el mundo mágico estaba de cabeza.

Tan perdido estaba en sus cavilaciones mentales que no se dio cuenta de que ya habian llegado a la gárgola que daba paso al despacho del director, hasta que Snape dijo con cierto veneno en la voz:

- Black, deja de pensar en que perro pudo traspasar tu territorio y di la maldita contraseña de una buena vez.

- Disculpa, maldito traidor- escupio Sirius de regreso, con voz afilada- pero no tengo la contraseña, ademas, sigo sin comprender que diablos haces aqui si sabes que MI amiga jamás te hara caso, esta demasiado ocupada disfrutando de su nueva vida con SU hijo, y con SU querido esposo, no la creo capáz de fijarse en basuras como tú.

Ambos apuntaron su varita a la garganta del otro, Severus escupio de vuelta:

- ¿Asi que te sientes muy valiente, pero vives a la sombra de tus amigos, si eso es ser valiente entonces significaria que el mundo ha perdido el sentido común

- Soy mas de lo que tu podrias aspirar a ser, tu nunca podras llegarme a los talones, traidor

- Cobarde

- Quejicus

- Perro

- Basura

- Hijo de...

Pero una voz a sus espaldas hizo que de inmediato bajaran sus varitas y se apenaran de su reciente estupidez:

- ¿Iban a batirse en duelo, a sabiendas de que la cita era urgente? En serio estoy muy decepcionado de ambos, ¿quien empezó con esto? - Preguntó el director Dumbledore visiblemente molesto

- Empezó Queji... digo Snape- Dijo Sirius evaluando cuidadosamente cada palabra que diría- llegamos aqui y como no sabiamos la contraseña nos desesperamos y empezamos a discutir.

- ¿Eso es cierto, Severus?- Preguntó

- Aunque me duela, tengo que darle la razón al perr... disculpe, a Sirius Black- corrigio- pero bien aqui estamos, ¿Cual es el asunto por el que nos citó con tanta urgencia?

- Siganme- dijo, luego susurró a la gárgola - Dulces de leche

La gárgola empezóa dar paso a las escaleras que llevaban al despacho, Dumbledore subió primero, seguido de un Snape que empezaba a dudar de la imaginacion del director para hacer contraseñas tan absurdas y al final subió Sirius, quien no cesaba de murmurar:

-¿Dulces de leche? ¿La contraseña es un maldito dulce muggle? Nunca entendere a este hombre y su extrema obsesion con los dulces muggles - sentenció despues de que el aludido les ofreciera un dulce de limón

-¿Nos podría decir que pasa y porqué nos citó aquí si es periodo de vacaciones? Y la mayor de mis dudas, ¿Porqué lo citó a el?- exclamó apuntando a su enemigo, el cual solo atinó a rodar los ojos y a mirarlo como si evaluara la mejor manera de torturarlo.

-Tu respuesta- respondió el director dirigiendose a un estante lleno de botellitas y tomando una de ellas- esta aquí.

-¿En ese liquido negro?- preguntó Black, haciendo que Snape rodara los ojos y lo mirara con hastió.

- Este líquido negro de aquí son las memorias que os ayudaran a entender mi abrupta llamada- y acto seguido vacio el contenido de este en el pensadero.

-y ahora, ¿Podrían acercarse y ver lo que hay aquí?

- ¿Los dos juntos?-pregunto el pocionista

-Exacto.

-Bien, pues no perdamos el tiempo aquí y veamos lo que tiene que mostrarnos- Dijo Severus y acto seguido él y Sirius metieron sus caras al pensadero:

"_Se apreciaba una sala bastante acogedora, en uno de los sillones estaba James leyendo un pergamino, en el suelo estaba Lily jugando con un bebe de pelo negro y ojos verdes, el cual reía por las caras chistosas que hacia su madre. En ese momento alguien toco la puerta, se veía que era alguien muy desesperado pues no dejaba intervalos entre toque y toque, James fue a abrir, varita en mano y se encontró con Lucius Malfoy. Instintivamente, clavo su varita en el cuello del susodicho:_

_-¿Y tú qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Cómo encontraste nuestra casa?- le soltó James sin bajar su varita ni un milímetro_

_-Mira, venimos en son de paz, necesitamos hablar contigo y con tu esposa, por favor danos oportunidad de exponer nuestra propuesta- contesto Lucius alzando sus manos encima de su cabeza_

_-¿Danos? ¿Por qué el plural, Malfoy?_

_-Porque no viene solo- Contesto Narcissa saliendo de la oscuridad. Llevaba un pequeño bulto en los brazos, el cual cargaba con extremo cuidado- ahora si ¿nos darías oportunidad de hablar? _

_-Bien, pasen- dijo James bajando su varita y __y dejándolos pasar- Lily, no te asustes, pero tenemos visita…"_

"_La escena cambio. Ahora se veía a Lucius y a James hablando en la sala, mientras Narcissa y Lily subían a la planta alta._

_-Aun no puedo creer que vayan a traicionar a Quien Vosotros Sabéis, creía que lo adoraban a muerte._

_-Descubrimos que era un mestizo. Ya ves la ironía ¿no? Nosotros no podíamos seguir a un simple mestizo, no va conforme a nuestros intereses._

_-Ya, claro, y yo soy un multimillonario. Lo hiciste por tu familia, ¿cierto? _

_- Si… y en especial por Draco, mi único hijo, merece algo mejor que una infancia de matanzas._

_-Ya lo creo…- Un estruendo se oyó en la puerta. Ambos empuñaron sus varitas y James les grito a las mujeres que se encerraran._

_Se escucho por toda la casa el sonido de una puerta caer"_

"_La escena termino y fue reemplazada por otra. Era el cuarto de Harry. Voldemort estaba de pie, observando impasible los dos cuerpos que yacían en el piso. En el piso estaban los cuerpos inertes de Narcissa y Lily, ambos cuerpos mostraban férrea convicción y determinación por proteger a los dos pequeños que observaban curiosos la escena._

_-Me dieron demasiada pelea- dijo a los cuerpos en el suelo- al igual que sus parejas, pero hace falta más de 3 traidores a la sangre y una sangre sucia para vencerme- Avanzo hacia donde estaban el pequeño rubio y el pequeño azabache- ahora, me hare cargo de sus pequeños bastardos, y empezare con el pequeñito Malfoy- acto seguido lo apunto con la varita y exclamo- AVADA KEDAVRA-y un rayo verde salió de ella… pero el hechizo lo toco y reboto en él, el hechizo dio de lleno en Voldemort, el cual se derrumbo, se levanto visiblemente debilitado y observo al niño. Estaba llorando, muy asustado._

_-De ti me acabare de encargar mas tarde. Ahora veamos al niño de la profecía… bien adiós bastardito, AVADA KEDAVRA- Exclamo apuntando a Harry y el hechizo reboto en Harry, y le dio en el corazón a Voldemort._

_ESTE se levanto con demasiada dificultad, y descubrió algo horrorizado:_

_Se desvanecía._

_Grito de rabia y desapareció en el aire, dejando a 4 muertos, una casa destruida y a dos bebes huérfanos que lloraban estruendosamente"_

Severus y Sirius sacaron sus caras del pensadero y se miraron con asombro, para después mirar al director, quien les devolvía la mirada con una tranquilidad que daba miedo…

…

Hola este es mi primer fic (el cual también está en potterfics como kary_gzz) espero les guste

SE DESPIDE KAROU


End file.
